The present invention relates to closures for containers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for dispensing flowable materials from a container using a flexible actuator section on a side of the closure opposite the dispensing opening.
Many varieties of closures have been developed to attach to a container for the purpose of dispensing flowable materials. Among these varieties, press-to-open, side-dispensing closures have gained widespread use because of their relatively economical manufacture and ease of use by consumers. Closures of this type normally provide a supporting structure for attachment to a container and a pivoting nozzle with a dispensing passageway to deliver the contents of the container. These types of closures, although generally regarded as satisfactory, lack certain features.
One feature heretofore absent is the ability to conveniently dispense flowable materials from a heavy container with one hand. Prior closures which have addressed the one-handed actuation issue have required the user to actuate the closure at or near the top of the closure or on a side of the closure nearest the dispensing opening. For a heavy container, closures requiring top-actuation are inconvenient, due to the long moment arm between the container center-of-gravity and the location of the actuator. When only one hand is used to simultaneously hold a heavy container, orient it, and actuate the closure, this long moment arm forces increased effort by the user.
Closures permitting side-actuation on the same side as the dispensing opening are likewise inconvenient for dispensing readily flowable contents from a container, due to the increased effort required. To dispense accurately with such a closure mounted on a heavy container, the closure actuation is either followed by hand-repositioning, or awkward hand rotation. This type of closure also places the hand in the line of spillage from the closure dispensing opening.
In addition, for products sold and stored in the inverted position, conventional containers generally require several steps involving both hands in order to dispense the container contents. For example, the xe2x80x9ctottle,xe2x80x9d so named because its shape which resembles a tube is actually that of a bottle, is currently a popular package for creams, shampoos, and lotions. The xe2x80x9ctottlexe2x80x9d may be stored and used in the inverted position. Conventionally, such closures generally require the user to invert the container in order to actuate the closure before the contents of the container may be dispensed. This inversion of the container usually requires the user to use two hands to invert the container, actuate the closure, and complete the intended dispensing operation.
Other features of importance for a closure are its economical use and efficient manufacture. The closure should be capable of use with conventional containers, permitting attachment to conventional container necks by conventional capping machines. Also, the closure should comprise as few parts as possible. The parts should be readily assembled with a minimum number of mechanical or manual operations and so structured that they can be fabricated at high speed in modern plastic injection molding machinery.
Thus, there is a desire and need for a closure that permits convenient side-actuation, permits ease of use with inverted containers, comprises as few parts as possible, and is easy to manufacture and use with conventional containers.
The invention provides a one-piece side-dispensing closure including a cap, a dispensing lid, and a flexible actuating section connected between the cap and the dispensing lid. The cap has an inner wall connectable with a container, a platform overlying the inner wall and having an aperture, a discharge tube positioned over the aperture, and a top wall supported by the platform. The dispensing lid includes a lever portion, a conduit portion formed on an end of the lid opposite the lever portion, a fulcrum about which the lid rotates, a connector for pivotally connecting the lid to the cap, and a fluid passageway formed in the conduit portion and connected to the discharge tube. The flexible actuating section is connected on its upper end to the dispensing lid by a top hinge and on its lower end to the cap by a bottom hinge. The closure is formed to permit transition from a closed position to an open position when a force is applied to the flexible actuating section.
The invention further provides a system for dispensing flowable materials. The system includes a container and a closure having a cap, a dispensing lid, and a flexible actuating section.
The invention further provides a method for dispensing flowable materials from a container. The method includes the steps of connecting a one-piece side-dispensing closure, which includes a dispensing lid attached to a cap by a flexible actuating section and pivotally connected to the cap, to a container containing a flowable material, optionally orienting the container and the closure in a desired direction, applying a force to the actuating section situated opposite a dispensing opening of the lid to transition the lid from a closed position to an open position by rotating about a fulcrum, and permitting the flowable material to flow out of the container, through the cap, and out of the lid through the dispensing opening.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece side-dispensing closure for a container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a side-dispensing closure that is actuated on a side of the closure opposite its dispensing opening for convenient dispensing in a desired direction from a heavy container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an efficiently-manufactured one-piece side-dispensing closure with annular seals preventing fluid flow when the closure is in a closed position and preventing fluid flow other than through the fluid passageway when the closure is in an open position and additionally tending to maintain the closure in a closed position when previously in a closed position and to maintain the closure in an open position when previously in an open position.